1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toys and more specifically relates to a toy gun, which is able to propel bubbles and a foamy water mixture from the barrel after a user rapidly cranks a handle on the reservoir shell to build foam and pressure, a crank-n-foam system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many kids enjoy playing with water, and water guns during the summer to keep themselves cool. Toddlers and younger age children typically have sensitive skin, although many adults have sensitive skin as well. Most water guns today, however, shoot high-powered jets of water that can sting the skin when hit with that stream. Additionally, kids are always looking for new toys that offer a distinctive twist. A suitable solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. and Pub. Nos. 2005/0098577 to Gerhart Huy; 4,733,799 to Darrell Wiskur; and 2010/0209281 to James L. Jackson and Dean Kamen. This art is representative of water gun toys. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a toy bubble gun should provide ease of use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable crank-n-foam system to produce bubbles and foamy water to be propelled from a toy guns barrel after a user cranks a handle to produce the pressure needed, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.